


Feu Et Terre

by yellowpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Bending (Avatar), Dreamcatcher ensemble, M/M, Might Get Sad, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Time Skips, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpcy/pseuds/yellowpcy
Summary: When Fire Lord Park was invited to the Earth Kingdom to discuss peace negotiations he expected some stumbles along the way, what he didn't expect was the bulk of his problems to be a stubborn Earth Prince who resents him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so this is the first fic i've written in about 3 years, so i'm sorry if my writing is a little poo at the beginning, please bare with me. i really love the whole idea i have for this fic and i know it will be something great and i hope you all will think so too. some names from atla characters will be used BUT they will NOT be the same person or have the same personality. 
> 
> also thanks to my baby mal for helping me come up with this idea and figure out the plot, i really couldnt have done this without you. 
> 
> sorry in advanced for typos/grammatical mistakes, enjoy :)

“Lord Chanyeol, are you listening to what I’m saying?” the Fire Lord’s advisor Iroh asked as their carriage inched closer and closer to the Earth Kingdom’s palace. “Lord Chanyeol!”

The tone and volume of his advisors snapped Chanyeol out of his day dreaming state. “What did you say again?” He asked with a sheepish grimace causing Iroh to push back his hair with frustration. 

“This meeting is important, you need to make a deal with Earth King Doh. The only way for us to detain and defeat this growing group of rebels is together--“ Iroh tried to explain before getting interrupted by the Fire Lord. 

“Iroh, my good friend, I know you told me this plenty of times today. I won’t mess up, I’ll make the deal just like we planned. I’ll attend the event they invited me to and be a good guest, so everything can work out,” Chanyeol smiles. “I’m the Fire Lord, I got this.” 

Iroh sighed and sat back in his chair, worry taking over his brain because he knows how reckless the Fire Lord can get. He just hopes that everything will work out fine. 

Chanyeol on the other hand is in his own world, he’s not worried about the meeting and how it will go. He has convinced himself that it’ll go by smoothly. He’s more interested in the Earth Kingdom royals and if the King has any children since he never heard of any.

He’s had many friends from the three other kingdoms, but not once has he been around earth benders for more than a couple hours. They’ve always been a very reserved nation, they don’t tend to travel to the other kingdoms more or try to befriend them. The only time he talks to the Earth King is when there is a political situation happening. 

“Iroh, do you know if King Doh has any children?” Chanyeol asks out of curiosity while looking outside his small window. 

“Yes, my lord, twins, a son and a daughter,” his advisor answers, confused by the Fire Lords sudden interest. “You’re going to see them at the event, it’s an earth rumble.”

“An earth rumble?” Chanyeol inquires, unsure of what that means. 

“It is the earth bending equivalent to an Agni Kai my lord, but it is done for sport there,” the advisor tells him. “The prince and princess will be battling each other.” 

Chanyeol hums in response just as their carriage stops. He looks out the window to see that they are at the gate of the palace and it is being opened to them by earth soldiers. 

“Looks like we’re here,” he chirps at his stressed advisor. “Time to blow them away.”

“Sir please, don’t do or say anything that you’ll regret. Just go along with anything the King says until it’s time to discuss the rebel situation,” Iroh stresses and he begins to pack his scrolls into his bag. 

Chanyeol nods, excitement taking over his body. ‘This should be fun,’ he thought to himself.

Their carriage stops once again but this time in front of the palace. He hears two knocks on the door of his carriage before it is being open by wearing an all green dress and a couple soldiers to his side. 

“My lord, welcome to the earth kingdom. I am his majesties advisor Wangsun,” the man bows before stepping out the way so Chanyeol could exit his carriage. Iroh and Wangsun bow to each other before they begin to speak and walk ahead of the Fire Lord. Chanyeol follows closely behind, taking in the scenery of the Earth Kingdom’s Palace. 

It was beautiful, filled with the symbol of the Earth Nation and tree vines that decorated the walls. Unlike his own palace it looks much older, antique. It looked like it had just been taken out of an old painting. The servants he passes all bow down to him and whisper among each other about the tall Fire Lord dressed in all red and gold. 

The atmosphere was different, very stifling, Chanyeol didn’t like that. He was always used to a fun and open atmosphere and this was not that, but he did not let it phase him. It interested him in a way, he wanted to learn more about this reserved kingdom. He wanted to know what made it so reserved and so old fashioned. 

Chanyeol and Iroh were led into the throne room by the advisor Wangsun. The throne room was just as exquisite as the rest of the palace, it was covered in green silk and gold embroideries, the throne was made gold and emeralds. The windows were as tall as the walls. Paintings of men dressed like the king scattered all across the walls. A large chandelier covered in flowers hanging in the middle of the room. Guards dressed in golden armor around every corner of the room.

And on top of that throne was King Doh in all his glory. An old man with grey hairs peeking out from under his crown, a golden cane with green glass shaped as a vine around it. King Doh didn’t look as intimidating as he was made out to be, he looked quite friendly, well at least Chanyeol hoped he was. 

“Fire Lord Park, it is my pleasure to have you at my kingdom,” the king stood and walked closer to Chanyeol with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you for inviting me your majesty, I have always wanted to visit your kingdom,” Chanyeol replied with a genuine smile as he took the kings hand in his and shook it. 

“Well I am glad that you arrived at the time of the rumble, you can watch my son and beautiful daughter duel with me and get accustomed to one of our traditions,” the king told him as they walked out the throne room surrounded by soldiers. 

“I’m quite excited to see this duel, I’ve heard many great things about it,” Chanyeol lied to please the king. He had not heard much about it other than its name and that the royal children will be battling. 

They were led into a confined room by the king’s guards. Chanyeol grew timid at first as he did not know what they were doing in the crammed space before the king’s advisor explained to him that it’s an earth elevator that will be taking them to the rumble which is located at the other side of the palace. 

Chanyeol relaxes and watched closely at how the four guards used their earth bending to move this earth elevator. It was more aggressive than anything he’s ever seen. The sharp pulling motions, the stomps of their feet, the clenching of their fists and strain that it seemed to have on them did not seem pleasant nor smooth unlike the other three elements.

It didn’t take long before they were at the arena since it was only at the other side of the palace. They were all lead into heavily guarded section that’s placed at the very top of the arena but makes everything so clear to see. 

The arena was huge, there were many sections and rows that were filled with cheering fans, all dressed in emerald green and gold with black and green face paint. The match has not started yet, but the crowd was loud, they were ready for the prince and princess to duel. 

The adrenaline that was radiating from the crowd was like heaven to the Fire Lord. He lived for events like this, he enjoyed the energy he gained from crowds as such. It gave him a sense joy and a rush of energy. This was going to be fun, or at least he hoped so. 

King Doh walked up to the edge of his section and everyone stopped screaming and looked at him with bright eyes. 

“My wonderful people, tonight we will have a royal earth rumble in honor of our very special guest Fire Lord Park,” he spoke to his people; “Please give my dear friend a nice welcome as it is his first time here in our wonderful kingdom.” The crowd cheered when Chanyeol walked up to the edge and stood next to the king. 

“Thank you for having me King Doh, I’m very honored to be able to visit your beautiful kingdom. I hope to discover many beautiful things and meet many new people when I go out into the city later on,” he spoke in a kind yet firm tone. 

The crowd continued to cheer as King Doh patted Chanyeol’s back before nodding his head towards the men in the middle of the arena holding a giant gong. At his command, a short man with a golden hat hit the gong with a paddle and indicated the start of the earth rumble. Chanyeol took a seat as the crowd began to cheer louder than before. The princess and prince entered the battle ground from two different doors and stood in the center of the battle grounds.

“Welcome to this special earth rumble between Princess Yoobin and Prince Kyungsoo,” the announcer said making the crowd jump up to their feet with excitement. “There will be two teams today, team black,” he pointed at the princess; “and team green,” he pointed towards the prince.

Chanyeol noticed that the crowd cheered louder for the princess and not the prince. He doesn’t know much about the royal children but by the looks of it he can tell that the beloved prince is not so beloved by his own people. It made him wonder over the reasons why the situation is like this. Was Prince Kyungsoo an evil man?

“The prince and princess both know the rules of the game so let the rumble begin,” the announcer shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth the crowd began to stomp in rhythm making the whole stadium shake, a true definition of a rumble.

Up in the crowds the Fire Lord watched as the siblings shook hands and got into position. But down below the Prince about to battle was nervous, scared almost. This is one of his many rumbles with his sister and all of them have ended in the same result, his loss. His sister, the crowd and even his father were hoping for him to lose again. He was weak to them all, to everyone in that crowd and he wants to prove them wrong, show them he is not the weak prince they have grown so used to seeing. But he can’t.

Princess Yoobin is cold, she knows all his weaknesses and she definitely knew how to exploit them, and Kyungsoo lets her because he can’t find a way to stop her. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and got in position.

He plants his feet firmly onto the floor, feelings the vibrations of the earth, seeing everything that is around him, feeling the aura of his sister’s weight and the energy that she and the crowd was radiating. He opened his big eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at Yoobin, ready for her to strike.

With the ring of the gong the battle had begun. As expected the princess attacked quickly, sliding her feet against the floor and using her arms to create circular discs out of the earth to throw at her brother.

Kyungsoo was no fool, he stomped his left foot onto the ground and created a shield for himself with the element all around him before putting both his hands on it, sending it flying towards his sister.

It was unexpected of him to block it so quickly; the crowd went silent as he sent another attack towards his sister before she could recover. This time they were dagger shaped rocks, flying towards her at full speed. Before he could hit her, she clenched her fists and created a pedestal from the earth for herself and stood feet above him.

While Kyungsoo and Yoobin held up a good fight on the ground, Chanyeol was on his toes watching the whole battle with fascination. Although he was sitting hundreds of feet above the fighting ground he could feel and hear every grunt, every stomp, ever twist of the wrist that came from the royals.

He did not understand why people did not cheer for the prince when he was fighting so well in front of them. He has blocked every advance made by his sister, he has sent many discs and daggers made of earth towards her. He has ridden the earth like it was a wave in circles around her. He made armor out of the element, yet people did not cheer.

The prince whose face is heavily covered in paint seemed like a great fighter. Or that was what the Fire Lord thought before the princess sent a large boulder flying towards her twins back causing him to fall quickly to the floor. Before he had the change to get up, Yoobin clenched and motioned her arms in a downward motion and submerged the youngers limbs into the ground.

The prince was stuck, the princess had won. The crowd began to cheer and chant the princess name as she walked around waving her hands in victory while he brother remained stuck in the ground.

On the other side of the arena Chanyeol was dumbfounded, he did not expect her to do such a move as he didn’t think it was possible. He did not expect Prince Kyungsoo to lose so easily, not after the way he was defending himself in the beginning.

‘Wow’ he thought to himself as he stood up to clap. He was conflicted with the results, after seeing the prince battle like that in the beginning he did not expect the end of the battle to be so lackluster, he did not expect the princess to win. He had put all his hope into the prince and by the looks of it, it seemed like he was the only one that had.

King Doh, on the other hand, looked quite happy with the result, happy that his only son was beaten badly and hurt by his sister. It was odd, Chanyeol didn’t know how to feel about it. Why was the king so proud of this loss? The Fire Lord wanted to know what was going through Prince Kyungsoo’s mind right now.

“That’s my girl,” King Doh chuckled as he stood up and clapped. Watching his daughter smirk down at the younger twin who seemed in pain. “I knew she would win, she always does.”

Kyungsoo lied stuck in the floor watching as his sister’s ego grew bigger because of this victory. But what did he expect, she always knew how to get him. He knew she would win. 

His arms and legs were released of the earth around him and he was freed. Kyungsoo gets on his knees and begins to breath hard; he was angry. He knows he can’t let anyone see that anger, so he keeps his head down as he stood up. 

Making his way over to his sister and announcer, he took a deep breath before lifting his head. His sister began to snicker as she made eye contact with him. She was happy that he was angry, she was happy that he lost and proved her the stronger twin once again. 

Kyungsoo knew his father was watching with their guest. He knew that his bastard father was happy that he lost and had probably talking about how weak his son is to the Fire Lord. He looked up towards the king’s section and instead of meeting his father’s eyes, he met an unfamiliar pair of amber eyes. 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched a little as the Kyungsoo lifted his head, his brown hair messily falling around his face, his face smudged with paint and his piercing eyes glaring into his as if he was challenging him. His eyes were so green, so vivid. Chanyeol was hundreds of feet away from him but he could see the color of the pair so vividly. It woke something up inside him. 

Chanyeol had never seen a more breathtaking sight before even through the midst of chaos and the air of humiliation and defeat around him, there was something about the earth prince that intrigued Chanyeol to no extent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, sorry for the typos. enjoy :)

“You wanted to see me father?” Prince Kyungsoo asked as he walked in to the throne room. He had been woken up early in the morning by his father’s servants telling him that he was requested in the throne room by the King. Kyungsoo didn’t know the reason his father wanted to see him, his presence being requested by the King was rare. 

“My son, lovely of you to join me today,” his father spoke, showing no interest in the boy in front of him. “As you know our guest for a little while is the Fire Lord and I need someone trust worthy to guard him.” 

“Is that why you called me all the way over here? To find a guard for the Fire Lord?” Kyungsoo scoffed at his father. Did his father hate him that much to give him a task of a mere guard?

“Let me finish boy,” King Doh seethed at the prince, his expression growing angrier. “You will be the Fire Lord guard. Sadly, all my trusted generals are out fighting the rebels, so I’m stuck with you.”

Kyungsoo noticed his father’s expression as he addressed him, he was clearly unhappy that he had to choose him to do this task. Kyungsoo didn’t understand why, he was a better fighter than all of the king’s generals combined. 

The prince opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by his father. “You do not have a choice Kyungsoo, you will be the guard for him and that’s final. You can leave now.” 

“Leave? You expect me to leave without you telling me anything about this Fire Lord?” Kyungsoo steps closer to the throne, anger slowly building inside him. 

“You don’t need to know anything about him, you just need to guard him. The servants will take you to the quarters he will be staying in, from there he’s in your hands. If anything happens to him it’ll be your responsibility,” King Doh informed before waving him off. 

Kyungsoo decided not to fight his father more about this subject and stormed out of the throne room. His bastard father didn’t deserve Kyungsoo’s anger, the prince knows his father finds pleasure in his son’s anger. 

Kyungsoo had servants running and calling after him as he stormed off making his way back to his quarters. He is not going to cater to the Fire Lord this early in the morning, he was not even awake at this hour. 

“Your grace please stop,” the lady servant yelled after him. ”Please my prince, I don’t want to get punished by your father for your absence.”

This made him halt his movement, the servant accidently running into him. “My father punished you?” he asked the older woman in shock. He has never heard of anyone being punished by his father or anyone to begin with. Kyungsoo had thought that punishments to royal workers ended before his father was appointed king. 

“Yes, my prince,” the lady said looking down in shame. “He does it to all of us if anything goes wrong, no matter how small the task is.”

Shock and anger took over the prince’s body, He could not believe that his father was this cruel. Not once in his life has he seen or heard of a royal worker getting punished. When his mother was around she always told him that he should never hit or yell at any of the workers. She told him a good leader is someone who is compassionate and kind to his people. 

“I’m so sorry ma’am, I never knew,” he apologized to the lady putting his hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing it. “There’s not much I can do when it comes to my father, but I will try my best to stop him from punishing you all, it’s not right, I’m so sorry.”

The woman genuinely smiled at him, “Don’t blame yourself my prince, you are kind hearted just like your mother was. Don’t worry yourself over your father. Now come, we have a Fire Lord to protect.” 

The lady and Kyungsoo talked about everything while she led him to the Fire Lords quarters. He found out that her name was Handong and that she was 3 years older than him and his sister. Her mother was the queens hand lady and now overlooks all the workers in the palace. Handong seemed to be close to Princess Yoobin too, or at least she was when they were younger. 

Kyungsoo found a friend in Handong, she was one of the few genuine people he has met in this palace. He was definitely going to interact with her, maybe even request her to be his hand maid so she doesn’t have to go through any mistreatment from his father. 

After the long walk across the palace, Kyungsoo and Handong made it outside the Fire Lord’s quarters. Kyungsoo was going to enter the small living area outside the Fire Lord’s bedroom but Handong stopped him. 

“Quick details you should know before starting your task is that he doesn’t know you’re the prince, you can tell him if you want though, that is your decision. Second is apparently he is really playful and likes to joke around so don’t take anything he says seriously,” she explains to the prince watching him nod along. “I think you should become friends with him, he is your age and you’ll probably enjoy his presence.” 

“I’m not here to make friends but I promise I’ll be kind to him,” Kyungsoo tells the girl making her smile in content. “Before you go, do you know if he’s awake? Also, what is his name?”

Handong looks at the prince in disbelief, how could anyone not know the Fire Lords name? ‘This prince really isn’t aware of the world around him’ she says to herself before looking back at the prince.

“His name is Park Chanyeol your grace, address him as Lord or Fire Lord unless he tells you otherwise,” Handong says while looking between the Earth Prince and the door to the Fire Lord’s quarters. “I’m not sure if he’s awake, he should be, if he isn’t then wait out in the living area until he leaves his room. You will be escorting him around also.” 

The prince nodded at the girl and thanked her before entering the Fire Lord’s quarters, it was quiet and neat. He put his ears against the bedroom door to check if the Fire Lord was awake but only got silence in return. Silently huffing, the prince made his way over to one of the sofas and took a seat. 

He sat there for a few minutes staring at the wall, thinking of absolutely nothing. He was so tired his mind was blank. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, breathing in heavily and letting himself feel the earth around him and its vibrations. The palace was quiet today, not much movement was felt around him. It was serene, he felt relaxed and at peace. 

His eyes began to feel heavy and his head began to droop as he continued to wait. In a split second he was submerged in a dream. 

He was sitting on the ledge of the fountain watching the younger version of himself playing with his sister. They were both beginners when it came to earth bending so all they could do was lift rocks and move them around. 

Yoobin and him were playing a game they invented, they lift a rock and see who can bend it the farthest. They did it every time they finished an earth bending lesson and who ever won got bragging rights. 

Kyungsoo smiled at the younger images of him and his sister, life was good and simple back then, they were friends. It’s hard to not be friends with your sibling, especially if they’re your twin. It made him feel incomplete. 

He watched with a soft smile as his younger self tried his hardest to bend the rock farther. He watched how his sister accused him of cheating with a small pout after he won for the third day in a row. 

Looking over to the side he saw his mother, the big sweet smile on her face as she watched her kids fight and make up over who the winner is. A glass of tea in her hands, a sweet laugh coming out her mouth, the slight crinkles around her eyes as she watched her two twins fall softly onto the ground after hugging each other and twirling in circles. He missed her, so much. 

Then everything around him stopped. Her mother looked over at him, making eye contact. His heartbeat began to race, she shouldn’t be able to see him. 

“Hello?” she questioned before standing up; Kyungsoo doing the same. He started to walk backwards, quickly turning away before finding his mother in front of him, eyes wide. He was stuck in place. 

She rose her hand towards his face before caressing it, her warm touch seeping through his skin. “Wake up,” she softly says as she caresses his face. 

“Wake up,” she says louder this time before slapping him, and then it she was gone. His eyes opened but instead of his mother he saw a man dressed in red and gold with a beautiful head piece attached to his hair.

Then he remembered, it was the Fire Lord. He fell asleep while waiting for the Fire Lord. 

“Good morning sleepy, took you long enough to wake up,” Chanyeol chuckled, before backing away from the sleepy prince. 

“I’m so sorry my lord, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Kyungsoo quickly apologizes before standing up and bowing. 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head at the shaken boy in front of him. “Don’t worry about it, it was my fault for making you wait for so long. You see I didn’t have anyone wake me, I told them not to.” 

“Still, I shouldn’t have slept, my apologies sir,” the embarrassed prince said while looking at the cheery fire lord in front of him. 

“It’s okay, don’t stress over it,” Chanyeol said waving his hand. “Also, please don’t call me sir, it makes me feel old. Which I’m not by the way.”

Kyungsoo watched the Fire Lord in disbelief as he began to pout like a child all because he was called sir. How can a twenty-four year old man who is also the Fire Lord act like such a child. The prince nodded at the fire lord in disbelief, watching as the man sighed and walked towards the door. 

“You coming?” Chanyeol asked cutely with the same pout as he looked back at a frozen Kyungsoo.

“Yes, sorry,” Kyungsoo said as he snapped out of reality.

Quickly making his way over to the Fire Lord, Kyungsoo opened the door for the tall and broad lord watching him walk out of his quarters first. He walked with his head held high and his shoulders straight. So much power radiated off of the Fire Lord while he did something as simple as walk. 

‘Now that’s what a real leader looks like,’ Kyungsoo thought to himself while he caught up to Chanyeol and walked beside him. Chanyeol looked down towards the young prince and gave a small smile before looking again. 

“Where did you want to go today my lord?” Kyungsoo asked softly, as they made their way into the main palace area. Workers who were scrambling around stopped and looked at the Fire Lord in awe. Each of them bowed down to him and the prince as they walked by. Chanyeol was confused as to why they were bowing to his guard as well. He brushed it off as he continued to smile at the workers around him. 

“Where can we go? You’re the one in charge of my safety, so take me to the safest place for me to be,” Chanyeol spoke before stopping and looking at the young prince before him. “Have you lived here long?”

“Yes, my whole life,” Kyungsoo said with a small smile, looking up at the Fire Lord. 

Chanyeol began to grin, he was satisfied with the prince’s answer. “Good, I want you to show me the nicest places in the capital.”

Kyungsoo just nodded in return, not knowing how to respond to the Fire Lord. Because Kyungsoo is a royal he hasn’t been to many places in the capital. His father never let him go out in the city after his mother left so he has not experienced much of the city. 

The Fire Lord had told him that he wanted to walk around instead of being in a carriage, he told Kyungsoo that he likes to feel like he is a regular person. Kyungsoo found it odd, why would someone of such a high status as the Fire Lord want to feel like an ordinary person? 

The began to walk towards the main center of the capital which was not far from the palace. Kyungsoo was walking slightly ahead of the Fire Lord, looking around cautiously every so often to see if anyone suspicious was eyeing or following them. 

Chanyeol on the other hand was in awe with the city around him. It is so behind the times when compared to the other three nations. Everything looked like it has been there for hundreds of years. The earth symbol was on every building, every sign, even the stones on the ground. There were green lanterns hung everywhere. Tents were covered in green and gold cloth with circular designs on them. The smell was divine, the fragrance of tea was very prominent. 

On one side children were standing in line at candy shops, some even stealing and getting chased after by the owner. On the other small venders had their carts set up selling fruits and vegetables to the adults. 

People noticed the Fire Lord, bowed to him when passing by but they didn’t stare at him like the workers in the palace did. The commoners seemed to mind their own business and continue about their day. He enjoyed it, he didn’t feel like an outcast, he felt at peace. 

Kyungsoo, who was the guide, began to follow the Fire Lord, he forgot of his duties as he stood and took in everything around him. He had missed out on so much. 

“Guard,” Chanyeol called Kyungsoo over. “Are there any cool places to visit around here or is it just shops?” 

Kyungsoo grew nervous, he didn’t know the answer and he doesn’t want to lie. “I’m not sure my lord, I haven’t visited the capital city in many years,” the boy truthfully explained to the Fire Lord. 

The Fire Lord seemed stunned by his guard’s words, how can someone who has lived in this area his whole life not visited the capital city. ‘He must have been a palace guard only,’ the Fire Lord thought to himself. 

“We can look around and see if there’s anything interesting my lord,” Kyungsoo quickly recovered after he saw disappointment make its way over the Fire Lords face. He should’ve gotten somebody who knows their way around to come with them instead of making himself look like a fool. 

“It is fine, lets head back and explore the palace together, you probably know your way around their much better,” Chanyeol replied, a tight lip smile on his face as he tried to hide his disappointment. 

Kyungsoo sighed in response, he felt bad. The Fire Lord seemed to be quite interested in his kingdom and he probably will not discover much because of Kyungsoo. But Chanyeol was right, Kyungsoo did know his way around the palace, probably better than anyone else that lives there. He could take him to the grand library, or the ball room, or the secret tunnels underground where the ancient badger moles used to live. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said abruptly while they were walking back, causing the Fire Lord to halt his movement. 

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked, worry taking over his features.

Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled in return, “I know the perfect place to show you, come.”

Before Chanyeol could respond Kyungsoo began to walk in a different direction at a fast speed. His excitement taking over him the boy body as he remembered his favorite place to go when he was younger. 

The Fire lord followed quietly behind the man, looking around at their surroundings. They were making their way around the palace perimeters. Trees and smaller plants began to surround them, vines all around the palace perimeter. It was beautiful, Chanyeol won’t deny that, but he didn’t understand why he was being taken here, but he didn’t question his overly excited guard. 

After walking for a little longer, Kyungsoo stopped in front of the wall. 

“We’re here,” he said in a cheery voice while looking towards the Fire Lord. 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and looked around confused. “Here?” he asked. “What do you mean here? We’re standing in front of a wall on the other side of the palace.”

Kyungsoo chuckled before whispering a “watch this,” before planting his hands on the wall and bending a circular opening from it. “Come on,” he told the Fire Lord gesturing for him to come towards him before entering through the opening he made. 

Kyungsoo stepped into the beloved area filled with so many memories. This used to be his mother’s quarters, his safe place. Her big fountain in the middle that’s now all dried up. Her flowers surrounding the perimeter. A small pool that looks like it’s been cleaned recently. A bird nest with little humming birds sitting on it next to a large tree with a swing on it. 

He’s glad nothing had been changed about this area. It has been restricted for a long time, so he never knew what had happened to it and by the looks of it, nothing has been altered. 

“What is this place?” Chanyeol asks in awe. It was so beautiful, so ethereal. It felt like he was in a little jungle, with the guard being his very own Tarzan. 

“This is my favorite place in this whole palace,” Kyungsoo answered him, looking back at the Fire Lord who was too busy taking in the scenery in front of him. “I used to spend most of my time here in my childhood, practicing my bending and playing with my sibling.”

The Fire Lord nodded, he wanted to ask more but he saw how the guard’s features dropped. He looks sad, reminiscent, Chanyeol felt bad for him. He watched as his guard went and took seat on the ledge of the fountain, picking up small rocks around him. 

Kyungsoo sat down and remembered the dream he had earlier, he misses his mother. That dream was the first time he saw her face in almost 13 years, it brought him a wave of sadness. This was their happy place and all he wants is to be as happy as he was when she was here. He felt tears prickling around his eyes, so he began to blink them away quickly. 

He cannot let the fire lord see him like this, he’s supposed to be his guard not the Prince of the Earth Nation. He lifted his head up and saw that the Fire Lord was sitting on the swing directly in front of him, staring at him. Staring the same way he was last night at rumble, the same small smile worn on his lips. 

‘Why does he keep doing that,’ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he broke eye contact. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Chanyeol spoke in loud voice as he slowly swung on the swing. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing really, I know you wanted to go see something new and interesting which this probably wasn’t to you,” Kyungsoo said with a light scoff, disappointed in himself for failing to take the Fire Lord somewhere new. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“You didn’t,” the Chanyeol said to him, a genuine smile on his face that Kyungsoo couldn’t see because he was facing the ground. “I quite like things like this, plus I didn’t expect to find much in the Earth Kingdom; no offense.”

Kyungsoo laughed in response, the Fire Lord was right, there was nothing special here. All people do is work, all the royals do is stay in the castle and waste away. They didn’t host festivals, they didn’t have any special holidays. They were a boring nation and they were okay with that. 

“None taken my lord,” Kyungsoo said before standing up and walking back towards the opening in the wall he had made. “We should probably get out of here before we get caught.”

“Caught?” Chanyeol almost shouts, quickly making his way over to the smaller man. “What do you mean caught?”

“Well this area is restricted my lord, no one is allowed to enter,” Kyungsoo shrugged before making his way out, as if everything was perfectly okay. 

Chanyeol on the other hand was freaking out. He’s the guest he can’t be going around where he isn’t supposed to it would make him look bad. 

“Why would you bring me here then?” he asked in disbelief before following the man out the quarters. 

He watched as the smaller guard closed the opening like it was the easiest thing before turning towards him. 

“I don’t know, I just felt like it,” the guard shrugged nonchalantly before walking alongside the Fire Lord. 

“From now on, you are not allowed to take me anywhere I am not allowed to go,” Chanyeol ordered the guard before receiving a quick ‘okay’ back in response. 

The made their way around palace side by side, with nothing but comfortable silence around them. Chanyeol thinking about his smaller crazy guard who almost got him in trouble while Kyungsoo mentally laughed at the seething Fire Lord next to him. 

“Don’t stress about it too much my lord, the chance of us getting caught was really slim,” Kyungsoo chuckled beside the Fire Lord who looked two seconds away from exploding. 

“Listen here Rocky, I’m the Fire Lord who is visiting this kingdom for the first time in my life to make a deal with the King, I can’t be in situations where I can get caught in places I’m not supposed to be in, no matter how slim the chances of it happening is. It can ruin anything,” the Fire Lord responded in a harsh tone, not even looking at the smaller guard next to him. 

“Did you just call me Rocky?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief, anger slowly taking over him. “What are you? Five years old? I have a name.” 

Chanyeol scoffed at him, ‘who does this mere guard think he is.’ Rolling his eyes walked ahead of him, ignoring Kyungsoo's question. 

Kyungsoo was seething at this point, he wanted so bad to bend a hole in the ground and trip the Fire Lord, but he holds himself back because he didn’t feel like getting lectured by his father if he did so. 

He thought of all the ways he could get back at the Fire Lord for calling him such a childish name instead of asking for his real name. “What an asshole,” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath as he kicked a rock next to him. 

Chanyeol who was in front of him still managed to hear it. It made him smile a little, no one has ever called him such to his face, it was new. This guard was something new, he was intrigued. Instead of apologizing, Chanyeol walked faster to anger the guard more, wanting to see If he would call him more names.

Sadly, Kyungsoo stayed quiet the whole way back. He was already over being the Fire Lord’s guard, he didn’t want to be that man child any longer. Chanyeol was the opposite, he wanted to be around his guard longer so he could mess with him more and anger him more. For some reason he wanted to see if the smaller man would insult the Fire Lord directly to his face.

Luckily for Kyungsoo, the moment they walked into the castle the Fire Lord’s advisor came towards them and took the Fire Lord away, relieving Kyungsoo of his duties. 

A satisfied smile made its way on Kyungsoo’s face before he walked award from the Fire Lord, that was before he heard the Fire Lord say, “Bye Rocky,” which a smirk on his face and a small wave to send the boy off. 

“Asshole,” Kyungsoo sighed before walking towards his quarters. 

Chanyeol couldn’t wait for the moment he’d meet up with the guard again while Kyungsoo hoped someone else will take his place as the guard, he doesn’t think he can keep his calm around the Fire Lord if he keeps acting like that. 

“I really like that guard,” Chanyeol told Iroh with a grin on his face before making his way into the throne room. 

His stay at this castle will definitely be fun.


End file.
